A Piece of Perfection
by KoishNoish
Summary: Taking place only a few weeks after the 'Syndrome' event, the Parr's continue to fight crime on the street as well as keeping undercover and continuing their ordinary lives. But when Syndrome returns and now has super powers of his own what will he do? And what else is hiding in the shadows? (Rating may change over time depending)


**Another Day**

Violet ducked quickly as the beam shot towards her. The beam of rapid green light instead zoomed right over her and into a concrete building causing part of it to explode outward. Luckily the building was not in any immediate trouble or damage. Violet quickly kept her head down and crawled round the side of the upturned car careful not to show herself again to the super villain.

When she had moaned about it being a boring day after school that afternoon she had not expected those high above to get to work so fast and change that. Now that they had she wished she were just doing homework back at home. She dared peak round the side she saw the super villain shooting in another direction.

Mechanic was a special case when it came to super villains, not that he was any more dangerous, simply that he held a very unique ability. He could have metallic objects merge and form equipment to his organic body and morph them into whatever he wished. At the moment his entire right arm was a massive laser cannon whirring loudly. His left arm had taken on the appearance of a sword and his left eye had turned into some kind of strange magnifying equipment. As Violet watched the eyes saw her and her had whirred around the laser cannon preparing to fire.

It was lucky for Violet that then Mr Incredible, her father, rugby tackled mechanic to the floor throwing the shot so off target that it ended up shooting into the sky. Violet immediately got up and ran over to another piece of cover as her father was thrown off Mechanic and Mechanic slowly rose only to get immobilised by long rubbery arms. Mechanic looked up to see Mrs Incredible using a lamppost as a support whilst tying Mechanic up. Mechanic growled angrily and struggled to get free as Mr Incredible walked over to him. Suddenly the sword arm turned into a laser on his head, which whizzed about and shot at Violet's mother who quickly untangled herself and dodged the shot.

"Seems we've got the whole family in today, eh Mr Incredible?" jeered Mechanic raising the cannon but her father had already jumped aside so the shot merely sent some tarmac up into the air.

"That's right Mechanic!" Mr Incredible replied not stopping for a second as Mechanic continued to readjust and fire.

"Brining children out to play a man's game? That's irresponsible sir!" Mechanic was soon cut off as an extended fist smashed into the side of his face sending him to the ground and was quickly punished when multiple punches started clashing with him. This was the work of Dash, Violet's younger brother, who had the power of super speed. He enjoyed it, as Mechanic tried to adjust his laser but just wasn't fast enough. Soon his body was covered in red spots where dash had hit him and Violet ran over projecting a force field over the Mechanic.

She did this so that if the villain had just been pretending to be out for the count it didn't matter but as it happens Mechanic was down and out. Violet dropped the force field and Dash whooped.

"Oh yeah! Did you see that?" asked Dash happily running in a small little circle before posing proudly.

"Good job everyone," Mr Incredible (Bob Parr) replied as the sirens became clearly audible and some rounded the corner. The police soon had Mechanic in cuffs and were escorting him away.

"Thanks for that Incredibles," the policeman said with a smile and a nod, "couldn't have done it without you."

"We're always here officer," Bob said with a little nod and the policeman smiled widely.

"Yeah and I'm glad of that. Problem with these supers is that we can't stop them. It's fine when it comes to a robbery but when it comes to something like this then its good to know we've got someone backing us up."

"Don't worry, we always kick butt!' Dash exclaimed happily punching the air dramatically and the policeman laughed.

"You sure do. Alrighty then folks, keep safe." The policeman said and they all smiled in response.

"Okay dad what next?"

"Home," Helen Parr replied with a slight glare making Dash drop his fists and moan.

"Your mother's right Dash. There isn't anything else to do. No one else to save right now. We've done our part for today the police will do the rest." Bob said smiling to his wife and Dash crossed his arms angrily.

"Cheer up twerp," Violet said rustling his hair and Dash glared at her.

It was only once they had picked up Jack-Jack from her father's friend Lucius, also known as Frozone, that they returned to their small but inconspicuous home obviously out of costume. The house felt almost welcoming as Violet slowly dragged herself upstairs and lay down on the bed tiredly however there was homework still to do.

As she sat at her desk she noticed her violet phone and quickly checked up on it seeing she had only one text.

'_Where are you?'_

Her heart suddenly sank very very fast. The text was from Tony and she had completely forgotten about the movie they were going to see that night. She quickly replied apologizing grievously and making the excuse of homework. It was getting to the point of ridiculous now. She and Tony never had the chance to spend much time together what with her work. The reply came through quick.

'_We need to talk.'_

That wasn't good.

"Is that from Tony?" Violet jumped so high she almost pulled something and turned to see the door slamming open as a little whizz skirted out of the room. She hated it when Dash did that. She looked down at the text again with dread and knew it was not good.

/O\

He watched as the boy with the ridiculous red hair came too looking around wildly.

"Hey where am I?" asked the pathetic boy and then he noticed that the man was there, "and who on Earth are you?" The man felt like putting his hand before his face and just shaking his head. He still couldn't believe he had stooped this low but yet again it was worth a try.

"My name is unimportant. You are currently in my laboratory, the location of that is also unimportant." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"So what? You're not really going to tell me anything?"

"I will be in a moment… Buddy." That name made the boy squirm and the man enjoyed that tremendously as he pulled up a seat and sat before the confined boy.

"How do you know my-"

"Your name? I have access to a lot of places. I simply had to look up the data I've pulled out about you." The man lay back as he watched the boy struggle with his bindings.

"Okay then… why am I here?"

"I've been exposing you to a number of… experiments over the past few months Buddy and-"

"My name is Syndrome!" huffed Buddy and the man chuckled slightly.

"Alright then 'Syndrome' the situation is the same. I have been exposing you to a series of tests and experiments over the past few weeks. Now tell me do you feel it?" asked the man seriously now leaning forwards and Buddy frowned.

"Feel… what? The chains? I can feel them pretty tight."

"Not the chains!" there was silence for a moment as the boy looked around simply.

"I don't feel anything else." The man leaned back with a grimace. Another failure. Perhaps it was time he stopped fiddling with DNA. The first test subject he'd tried out had been a super and the result had been disastrous. He had somehow hoped that a super would have similar genetics… it had proven to be the complete opposite. The man swivelled a computer screen round before pushing it away in both anger and boredom. Same old results.

"Look here Buddy, Syndrome, whatever. The tests I tried on you haven't worked so now you're going to have to live with the side effects." The made the boy perk up.

"What side effects?"

"In my tests I alter genetics very slightly but even the slightest change affects everything. You're genetic code has altered and as a result you're going to have some abilities."

"Abilities?" queried Buddy scared.

"Yes. Laser eyes and super strength to be exact." There was a silence for a moment whilst the boy with the ridiculous hair just gawped at him.

"Are you saying… I'm a super?"

"Well not in here. I use very powerful drugs to ensure super strength isn't used in here but outside, yes. You will be a super." For some reason this made the boy smile a very wicked and very wide smile.

/O\

Author's Note:

Hey there, gonna try to upload a chapter every week when possible. If I don't upload a chapter every week then I'm sorry but that's just how its going to run but I will get to the end of this fic eventually. Also first fic so I hope you enjoy :) Feel free to review.


End file.
